Hemales?
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: Ino, Sakura and Temari all find a rainbow, sparkly notebook filled with dark secrets, crushes and confessions. What there trying to figure out is this: Who does this belong to? A boy or girl? Who are they writing about? And why is their inistial in here?


Authors Note: Heh Sorry for the uber fail late update v.v ehhhh well my excuse is Cosplay stuff .-. My friends and I are making a YouTube account/group called Panda Production Group (PPG xD Or just Panda Pro) Buuuuut yeah o3o that has my full attention right now x.x however I'm thinking about updating possibly...e.e every Friday? Like after I get home from school, do my homework and stuff I'll update a story possibly? Idk x.x NO PROMISES! Buuuuut yeah :D SHOUT OUTS! OWO Tamaki-senpai 3 for pwning in 'his' swimmeet -w- and SORRY MORI-KUUUUUN X-X I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GO SHOPPING WITH CHUUUUUUUUU! DX

...What the hell 030 I'm gonna shout out Yoru as well since I haven't talked to her for a while...-texts Yoru- x.x SOrry getting more off track WELL ANYWHO TOOTLEDOODLES ENJOYYYY~~~~

Neji's P.O.V

We were all running from the sexy blonde, Ino Yamanaka and the phsyco pinky, Sakura Haruno and the well known bad ass Temari Subaka. Why? Because they caught us, Sasuke Uchiha (the I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone guy) and Naruto Uzumaki (the overly hyper blonde guy) writing in our journal at lunch.

We are now 2 hallways away from the girls by now and now near the classroom. "Home Free!"(A/N: ...hehe...Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME ! XD!) A familiar blonde yelled from behind the Uchiha and I and sprinted up as his backpack was dropping pencils as he dashed to Asuma;s classroom.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I turned around to see the badass hottie Temari sprinting up to us. She looked sexy when running...Shit! She was catching up so I had to run faster to Asuma's class. "Why is Temari just chasing- oh wait nevermind I see phsyco pinky and Ino carrying their high heels now" Neji said looking behind also.

"That baka Narutard better not drop our note book!" I said observing the sprinting blonde dropping various supplies everywhere. "Yeah" the Hyuga aggreed as we slowed down and nonchalantly walked into Asuma's class behind the hyper blonde who rushed in here.

Temari's P.O.V

I skidded on the heel of my feet and stopped running so did Ino and Sakura. :Hey guys look at this!" Ino shouted aloud as I turned around and walked over to the bleach blonde who was staring into the girls bathroom. She bent down picking up a sparkly rainbow notebook.

"Did you guys drop this?" Ino asked showing us the notebook. "I wouldn't be caught dead near that unicorn barf" I replied scrunching up my face in disgust. "Uh. No." Sakura said looking at it strangely.

"Hmmmm, lets read it after school" Yamanaka said brefily flipping through the light pink pages then putting it in her back pack. "Sure I don't have anything better to do" I said slinging one strap of my backpack around my shoulder walking to Asuma's classroom. "Me too" Sakura replied following behind me.

~Time skip to end of the day!~

Ino's P.O.V

I met up with my two bff's at the school gates seeing a light pink blur in the crowd as she approched me. "Hey!" I greeted Sakura-chan. "Hey! tema got detention again" Haruno informed me about our short temperd friend.

"Not again. For what this time?" I asked hardly wanting to know. "She said and I quote 'Piss Off Iruka you damn pedophile. Stealing hairstyles from a student. Pathetic. I don't have to do your gay ass work in this gay ass class bitch. Now give me detention see if a care!' Unquote and she flipped him off haha" Sakura said laughing and sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Is that? No it can't be" I said looking at the 2nd floor window. "Oh shit haha!" Sakura laughed looking at Temari. "Hey guys" 3 familiar guys came up to us. "Hey guys whats up?" I said mostly asking Neji but of course Naruto had to cut in.

"Nothing really what about you guys?" "Watching Tema" Sakura said pointing to Temari. "What the F-" Neji and Naruto stared, being interupted by the dashing Sasuke to Temari. "TEMARI!" He screamed at her.

Temari's P.O.V

I was mumbling to myself as I looked down at the bush bellow. "Damn Iruka..." As I was about to jump I saw Sasuke sprinting towards me. I smirked looking at him. "Watch and learn Sasuke!" I yelled as I jumped down free falling 2 stories onto a bush hearing Sasuke yelling and my two friends in hysterics laughing.

I felt free as my hairbands fell out as I pivited my body so I was on my back. Shortly after I collided with the leafy bush and a soft matress in the bush. I paid the gardner to put it in there for me.

Sasuke made it over shortly after with a shocked expression as I smirked at him. "Worried Uchiha?" I stood up and just walked past him to Ino and Sakura. "Bravo Subaka" Sakura and Ino clapped for me as I replied back in a fake british accent. "Why thank you" I bowed and laughed as Sasuke walked back over.

"You know Sasuke I may be inceredibly crazy but I'm smart enough not to hurt myself" I flipped Sasuke off as they all laughed. "Here haha" Ino handed me 4 hairbands as I put my hair up.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. "Cheer up Uchiha!" Sakura said as I hoped on Sasuke's back. "Yeah and take me to Sakura's" he walked in Sakura's house' general direction as they followed. "Hey Neji~" Ino's voice seductivly taunted Neji, automaticly making himself lower down for much ease for the Yamanaka to get on, as she did so. "Naruto" Sakura evilly glared as Naruto lowerd down slighty. "Come on Pinky" he smiled as Sakura jumped on the Uzumaki's back as all 3 human horses started walking.

"Sooooo..." I tralied off in thought trying to think. "Sooo...what were you writing in at lunch?" Ino questioned as Naruto slightly hesitated, stopping then sontinued walking. "Uhhh...Project" Neji lamely covered up but then I thought it could be a project then shrugged getting a call.

I answered as Ino texted on Neji's back and Sakura played with Naruto's messy hair stating. "Why can't you have Neji hair?" making Neji smirk.

"Hey" my brother Gaara said. "Where are you?" He asked sounding pissed. "Uh...walking to Sakura's" I quickly said. "Well dad is saying something about this whole 'date that prince guy from Otoke' and you have some date with him at a cafe" Gaara scoffed out in jealousy. "Heh now?" I asked "Yes now!" Gaara yelled at me. "O-H-K-A-Y" I misspelled okay as Gaara laughed to himself. "Well I love you have fun"  he said softly "I Love you too" I replied back more softly than usual as Ino and Sakura eyed me suspiciously.

I hung up turning on my heels. "SHZAM! To the cafe~" I said akwardly as they turned around walking to the cafe. "Why?" Neji asked in a monotone voice. "I have a date~" I said trying to make Sasuke jealous. "Date! Oh la la~" Ino said, I'm guessing wanting to know who the oh-so-lucky guy was. "Eh he's some guy" I shrugged it off as a good looking guy with aburn hair came up to me. "Tema~" His voice beautifully said my name. "Kiyro" I said his name nearly dripping with sexyness. (A/N:I have noooooooo clue...)

_-w- Wellz since I'm lazy and all I'm gonna just leave this at this stopping point cuz 1...I'm lazy...2...I need to update my profile/hompage thingy here 3...I need to type up some other stories -3- and yeah...sooooo HAVE FUN READING THIS? YES I KNOW YOU DID ;D Soooo I'll take my lazy buttox away from this story and start working on another one :D Favorite and review and all that other jazz ;3 BOI BOI (as Ino-chan would say) owo_


End file.
